Seductor vuelo
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: este es un one que escribi para un concurso de twiligth advertencia alto contenido sexual


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la maravillosa S. Meyer, este OS es algo que escribí para el concurso**

**Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.**

**Nombre del OS: **Seductor Vuelo

**Autor: **Neo Reyna Serenity

**Summary: **Ella lo había engañado en su adolescencia y no se arrepentía. A Bella no le agradaba que ahora él fuera su jefe, pero su trabajo era lo más cerca que podía llegar a estar de sus sueños. Hasta que Edward le pone una prueba con muchas distracciones.

**Actitud OOC. **BellaBitch Dominante y Edward arrogante

**Número de palabras: **4581

**Seductor Vuelo**

Era tarde y llovía fuertemente en Chicago, llegue al aeropuerto justo a tiempo y me dirigí hacia el área de personal a colocarme el uniforme rápidamente, estaba retrasada por 10 minutos, Emmett me mataría. Al llegar a los vestidores me cambie de ropa, amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta y me retoque el maquillaje. Me di una última mirada en el espejo, mis ojos chocolate se veían cansados, ¡_Maldito James! ¿No podía portarse como animal en celo otra noche?_ Parecía que no, me hizo suya cuantas veces quiso, durante toda la noche.

Con él todo se trata de sexo, vimos la película porno Alicia en el país de los penes mientras James empujaba su generosa polla en mi trasero a la vez que mi vibrador encendido me penetraba. Sé que soy una perra, no me importaba que él tuviera novia, yo necesitaba sexo y él podía satisfacerme cuando quisiera y donde desee, solo es cuestión de una llamada.

—Hola, Bella. —la voz de Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos. — ¿Mala noche?-me pregunto viéndome fijamente

—Muy buena. —reímos al unisonó mientras trataba de vestirme. —Debo irme, llevo 25 minutos de retraso, ¡Emmett me matara! —dije saliendo de los vestidores como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llegue a la oficina y salude a Jessica. —Hey, Jess. ¿Has visto a Em? —pregunte de prisa, el vuelo despegaba en media hora.

—Bella, ¿No te has enterado? Emmett está enfermo, ¿No te lo ha dicho Rose? —dijo sorprendida.

Rodé los ojos, la bruja de mi amiga no me había dicho nada. — ¿Quién lo relevara? —pregunte temiendo de la respuesta.

—Edward.

Ese nombre hizo eco en mi cabeza. Edward es un Don Juan con aires de gigoló, no hay nadie de la aerolínea que se le haya resistido, bueno, excepto yo. Por supuesto, no es que yo lo rechazara y no me apeteciera un buen polvo con él, pero el muy estúpido ni me miraba, en su vida soy un cero a la izquierda.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Jessica.

Suspire. —Sí, estoy bien. Solo que ya sabes cómo me llevo con Edward, ¿De casualidad sabes donde esta? Tenemos que partir en 25 minutos.

Jess señalo hacia sus oficinas, por los vidrios se podían observar la figura de dos personas. —Esta con Tanya desde hace media hora.

— ¿No me digas que Tanya viajara con nosotros?-pregunté deseando que la repuesta fuera negativa gracias a dios así fue

Camine hacia unos asientos y me senté. Cuando me puse cómoda trate de recordar como mi amistad con el menor de los Cullen se fue al caño.

Tenía 12 años cuando lo vi por primera vez, chocamos en la entrada del instituto y nos hicimos amigos. A los 14 años Edward me dio mi primer beso, —eso lo recordaba muy bien— al día siguiente sus papas se lo llevaron a ver a su abuelita que se encontraba bastante enferma.

Recuerdo lo mucho que llore, fue mi primer beso y después el desapareció por meses, ni rastro de algún miembro de la familia Cullen, ahí fue cuando conocí a Jake.

Una noche escuche como Charlie y Renee compartían una larga sesión de sexo, ellos creían que estaba dormida- pero después había mucho ruido como para dormirse - los sonidos de pacer que daba mi madre y beso que compartí con Edward hizo que mis adolecentes hormonas despertaran y todo el día me sentía excitada. unos días después Jake y yo estudiábamos algebra en mi habitación, le comente como me sentía y él muy amablemente se ofreció a bajarme la calentura.

Yo no tenía ninguna experiencia con ningún chico, así que él me enseño como desnudar a un hombre, me guio para proporcionarle un buen sexo oral. Creí que no me agradaría, pero paso todo lo contrario, yo no podía parar de lamer su falo como si fuera una niña comiéndose el mas delicioso helado en todo su vida, el se corrió muy rápido, al final solo era un adolescente, esa fue la primera vez que probé el dulce jugo proveniente de las entrañas de un hombre.

Después de eso Jake me llevo al cielo, me tiro sobre la cama dándome un salvaje beso, apretó y mordisqueo mis pequeños pechos, haciendo que mi vagina se humedeciera. La situación era tan excitante, todo era tan novedoso para mí, esas inexplicables y placenteras sensaciones hacían que mi entrepierna se humedeciera. Me aferre a sus cabellos cuando sentí su lengua enrollarse en el pequeño botoncito de mi cuerpo que se encontraba en mi centro, logro que mi cabeza diera vuelta, hasta ese día no conocía el placer.

Luego metió uno de sus dedos en mi pequeña cavidad, comencé a gemir ante la intromisión de su dedo en mi cuerpo, mis caderas se movían sin control, mis manos lo obligaban a aumentar su ritmo, haciendo que su rostro y mi feminidad no estuviera separado ni un milímetro. Sentía sus dedos bombeando en mi ser, estaba perdida en ese mar de placer que no escuche como tocaban la puerta, Edward entro a mi habitación, sus ojos verdes se abrieron por completo, por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como apretaba sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos, solo me miro unos segundos y después salió de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

No me importo su mirada, le ordene a Jacob que siguiera, me estaba gustando lo que estaba sintiendo. Al final, él y yo solo éramos amigos, además, se fue sin despedirse y no se tomo la molestia de llamarme o escribirme.

El solo recordar esos momentos con Jake hizo que mi entrepierna se humedeciera.

Desde ese día mi relación con Edward Cullen cambio, nunca más volvió a hablarme. Años después Carlisle compro la aerolínea y ellos se mudaron de Forks. No lo volví a ver hasta que cumplí los 19 años y vine a Chicago a estudiar aviación en CAES, ahí fue cuando nos volvimos a ver.

El Edward de mi adolescencia ya no existía, no había rastros del niño flaco, ojeroso y desalineado que no veía desde que él tenía 15 años. El Edward con el que me reencontré era musculoso, un cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses y su cabello, ¡Dios! Ese estilo entre sexy y rebelde lo hacía ver como si acabara de tener sexo. Y en mi opinión era todo un papacito, yo que soy una experta en artes amatorias no le doy esos halagos a cualquiera.

Jake y yo fuimos amigos con derechos, follabamos cuando estábamos tristes, alegres, cansados, ebrios, sobrios, en el momento que queríamos y en el lugar donde se nos diera ganas.

Cuando llegue a Chicago decidí dejar mi vida atrás, algo imposible para una adicta al sexo. Pero, _¿Qué podía ser más placentero que cabalgar encima de un atractivo hombre? _Rompí mi dieta ese mismo fin de semana, conocí a Emmett en una discoteca, no dijimos nombre, solo me llevo a su departamento y gozamos de una buena noche de sexo, ni siquiera sabía que él era un Cullen. Eso fue hace tiempo, Rosalie llego a la academia y Emmett se enamoro perdidamente de ella. En fin, eso no me molesto, yo no busco una relación, solo diversión, experiencia y placer.

El segundo de mi lista fue Sam, adoraba como su lengua embestía contra mi coño, sin duda uno de los mejores. Y por último, pero no menos importante, James. Bien, _¿a quién engaño?_ No es el ultimo en mi cama, pero si el ultimo que recuerdo. Solo recuerdo los nombres de los hombres que han valido mi tiempo, mis amantes de planta, Emmett, Sam y James.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a Tanya salir de la oficina de Edward bajándose la putifalta del uniforme. Nuestra falda era igual solo que cuando yo la usaba no parecía prostituta como ella. Que puedo decir, soy una perra con clase.

Me levante de mi asiento y entre a la oficina de Edward.

— ¿Destino? —pregunte sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Buenos días, Isabella. —dijo con su típica voz aterciopelada.

—No tiene nada de buenos. —respondí de manera fría. —Llevo más de media hora esperando que tu "reunión" —fui sarcástica haciendo con mis manos las comillas. —Con Tanya terminará.

—Envidia. —dijo arqueando una ceja mientras me regalaba una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

Por Dios, ¿Envidia? Si algo no me faltaba en esta vida eran penes donde escoger, aunque no les negare que ansiaba un polvo con él. —Para nada. —respondí mordazmente. — ¿Cuál es el destino? Ya quiero irme. —volví a preguntarle. No podía esperar más, debía buscar a las demás chicas y organizar a las que viajarían en el mismo vuelo conmigo.

¿Recuerdan que estudie aviación? Me siento gigante por saber cómo pilotear un hermoso Boeing 707—300, pero eso quedo solo como sueño ya que por ser mujer nadie me contrataba como piloto. Así que lo máximo que pude llegar fue ser azafata, no es que me desagradara el empleo, era bueno, viajo y conozco muchos países, es solo que no era mi sueño. Emmett me iba a dar la oportunidad de ser uno de los pilotos, pero el maldito de Edward se negó, alego mi inexperiencia y mi falta de equilibrio.

_¡Cómo demonios pide experiencia si nadie me da una oportunidad como piloto! El muy imbécil decía, ¿Cómo va a poder equilibrar un avión si no puede equilibrar su cuerpo? ¡Maldito!_

— ¡Oye! ¡Reacciona! —dijo Edward frente a mí. —Iremos a Hong Kong, ten todo listo para las diez. ¡Anda! ¡Apresúrate! El tiempo corre y… cuidado, no te vayas a caer. —dijo con burla.

Rodé los ojos por su actitud infantil, antes de irme lo vi frunciendo el ceño pero no me importo, salí de su oficina cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

En tres minutos todo estaba listo, afortunadamente Alice sabia el destino y había arreglado todo para el viaje. Uno a uno los pasajeros fueron subiendo y acomodando en sus respectivos asientos.

Antes de despegar decidí ir a dar un vistazo por el pasillo, siempre había un cliente histérico.

Pase por el pasillo, caminado entre los asientos, contestando las típicas preguntas de siempre.

— ¿Le importaría decirme si el control de altitud es el adecuado? —pregunto un señor mayor de más de 60 años.

—Estoy seguro que sí, señor. Nuestro capitán es un hombre experto. —odiaba alabar a Edward, pero es uno de los mejores.

—Tengo miedo a volar, ¿Le importaría si le cogiera la mano durante el despegue? —pregunto una niña de aproximadamente 12 años.

— ¿Tu primer vuelo? —ella asintió a modo de respuesta y mande a Alice para que se quedara con ella mientras despegábamos.

Después de checar que los pasajeros estuvieran cómodos y de dar algunas indicaciones camine hacia la cabina para decirle al arrogante piloto que todo estaba bien y que podíamos despegar cuando a él se le antojará. Caminando hacia la cabina me tope con Mike Newton.

—Bella. —dijo con voz seductora y después paso su lengua por su labios.

Recordé lo bien que sabia usar esa lengua, no tanto como Sam, pero sí que conocía buenas técnicas. —Señor, Newton. —hable como si me dirigiera a cualquier pasajero.

—La última vez no me llamaste Señor Newton, si mal recuerdo me llamaste perro, esclavo, dios del sexo, adonis y otros calificativos más. Me pregunto si tendrías tiempo libre mientras volamos. —acaricio mi pierna sobre mis medias. —Quizás podría atorarme en el baño y necesitare tu ayuda.

Reí al recordar nuestra última vez, realmente es excitante hacerlo en el baño de un avión, pero la zorra de Tanya me acuso con Emmett. Me excusé con él diciendo _"Yo solo atendía a uno de nuestros viajeros más frecuentes e importantes"_ él lo dejo pasar y a Tanya le sentó como una patada en el hígado.

—Entonces Bella, ¿Nos vemos más tarde? —arqueo una de sus cejas.

—Señor, Newton. —me incliné y él observó lascivamente a mis adoradas gemelas gracias al escote de mi blusa. —No creo tener tiempo disponible, pero ya le avisare.

Escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta y después el gruñido de Edward. — ¿Todo listo, Srta. Swan? —me dijo más serio que costumbre.

Por un momento creí que le molestó que Mike me coqueteara, pero deseche ese pensamiento ya que a él ni le importo.

—Todo perfecto, Capitán. Podemos despegar cuando usted desee. —mordí mi labio inferior y le guiñé un ojo a Newton, dándole a entender que aceptaba su propuesta. Escuche a Edward, gruñir nuevamente y lo mire de manera inocente, camine por el estrecho pasillo para llegar a mi lugar. La sala de operaciones.

Informe a las chicas que debíamos sentarnos y abrochar los cinturones. Alice se encargo de darles esas indicaciones a nuestros pasajeros en varios idiomas y dar las recomendaciones para el viaje.

Llevábamos cinco horas de vuelo, la mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos, caminé hacia donde estaba sentado Mike, quería diversión. Me llevé una grata sorpresa, no estaba en su lugar. Fui hasta el baño y me llevó otra sorpresa, escuché unos gemidos femeninos. De inmediato mire a mi alrededor, el asiento de Newton era el único desocupado. Enfoque mi vista hacia donde estaban las azafatas, estaba Alice, Leah, Megan, ¿Dónde está Ángela? La respuesta fue obvia, en el baño jodiendo con Newton. Uno de los pasajeros me llamó y fui hasta donde él se encontraba.

Minutos después vi a Angela atendiendo a unos niños que viajaban solos y Mike escribía algo en su portátil, alzo su mirada y se topo con mis ojos, me hizo una seña con su dedo, llamándome.

Suspiré, ese hombre no me haría vibrar si ya estaba agotado. Además, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie, ni recibía las sobras de otras. Ignoré su llamado y me di la vuelta, caminé contoneando las caderas, _¡Que vea lo que se perdió!_

En el camino me topé con Alice, tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Vi que Jasper salía de la cabina y venia directamente a nosotros.

—Alice, estamos en horas de trabajo. —le recordé.

— ¡Jodete, Bella! Angela estaba tirándose a Newton en el baño y no dijiste nada. —respondió.

—Alice. —dije su nombre con reprobación.

—Perdón, Bella. —se disculpo, vi en sus ojos que estaba arrepentida.

Suspire rindiéndome. —Solo no te demores. —mi amiga sonrió aun mas, emocionada me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Bella. —dijo Jasper a modo de saludo y riendo porque Alice estaba prácticamente sobre mí.

—Sugiero que sea un rapidín. —dije refiriéndose al polvo que se iban a dar.

—Bella, no seas aguafiestas. —dijo Alice.

—No puedes hacerlo eso a mi Jazzy. —hablo Jasper mirando directamente a su pene.

—Bien, ustedes ganan. Solo no se pasen horas, no se vería bien que el copiloto y la segunda azafata al mando follen en la bodega del avión, ¿No creen? —sentencie.

Ambos asintieron, vi encendido el botón de azafatas, un pasajero deseaba algo. —Portense mal. —les dije antes de irme, apenas había dado un paso cuando Jasper de detuvo tomándome del brazo.

—Edward quiere que vayas a la cabina. —dijo con seriedad.

Busque a Leah con la mirada y le indique el número de asiento del pasajero que encendió el botón.

Camine hasta la cabina, tome la perilla de la puerta y respire hondo. _¿Qué es lo que el odioso de Cullen quiere conmigo_?-me pregunté mentalmente

Abrí la puerta, 3, 2, 1. — ¿Me llamaste, Cullen? —pregunté al entrar. Él señaló la silla de Jasper y yo me senté esperando a que hablara.

—Toma el control. —dijo dejándome en shock. ¿Acaso me iba a dar una oportunidad? —Se que te encanta estar en Bellalandia, pero necesito que tomes el control. —repitió.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —mi voz salió asustada, si estaba sucediendo algo malo Jasper era el indicado para estar ahí.

—Hace tiempo Emmett me dijo que eras buena y yo quiero comprobarlo. —humedeció sus labios con su apetitosa lengua, empecé a imaginar que podría hacer esa lengua en mi entrepierna. — ¿Bella?

Deje a un lado mis pensamientos pervertidos donde Edward no usaba ropa. —Te estás burlando de mi, Edward. ¿Verdad? —pregunte mordazmente. No caería en su broma.

— ¡Solo quiero hacerte la maldita prueba y ya! —su mandíbula se tenso. —Quiero ver si eres tan buena como dicen, si lo eres serás parte del equipo y no te dejare, Isabella. —sus últimas palabras sonaron posesivas, como si quisiera marcar su territorio. Al parecer esta mañana está teniendo absurdas suposiciones.

Trate de respirar profundamente y serenarme, con mis manos temblorosas tome el control. Edward inmediatamente soltó el suyo y se acomodo en su asiento para observarme. Me sentí nerviosa, no lo podía negar, nunca me había observado con tanto detenimiento.

—Adelante, preciosa. —su suave voz mojo mis bragas automáticamente.

_¡Por Dios! ¡Contrólate, Bella!_ Me reclame internamente, esta prueba me haría piloto o copiloto. Empecé a recordar la noche que vi a Charlie y Renee teniendo sexo en la ducha, la imagen de sus cuerpos me enfrió. Vi a Edward levantarse de su asiento y colocarse detrás de mí. Llevo sus manos hacia mis pechos y de inmediato me excite, mis pezones comenzaron a ponerse duros como roca y eso que sus dedos fríos solo masajeaban mis pechos sobre la ropa.

— ¿Q—Qué haces? —pregunté tartamudeando. Increíble, no sabía que podía tartamudear.

—Solo pruebo si te distraes fácilmente. —dijo con la voz más sensual que nunca en vida había escuchado. Ahora sí, mis bragas estaban totalmente mojadas. Me hice la fuerte y trate de tener mi vista en los tableros de control, _"solo quiere distraerme"_ me repetí a mí misma. "_No quiere que pases la prueba"_ dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

La mano de Edward se adentró por mi escote y acarició más íntimamente mi pecho hasta llegar a mi pezón. No soporte mas, gemí y quite bruscamente las manos control, el aprovecho la oportunidad para desabrochar mi blusa.

—Detente. —dije en un intento de recobrar la cordura pero mi cuerpo rogaba que siguiera con sus caricias. —El avión. —hablé entre jadeos.

—Piloto automático, linda. —susurro con voz ronca, de reojo pude ver que su pantalón tenía una tienda de campaña. Me tomó por la muñeca y me levantó bruscamente del asiento.

—Edward, no podemos hacer esto. —increíble, ¿no? Yo me negaba a tener un buen polvo. —Los pasajeros. —dije mientras el repartía pequeños besos húmedos en mi cuello y a la vez desabrochaba los botones restantes de mi blusa. —La caja negra. —jadee refiriéndome a la caja que grababa los movimientos en la cabina.

—Esta cabina es aprueba de ruidos y en cuanto a la caja, solo la verán si morimos y si lo hacen... —paso su lengua por en medio de mis pecho haciéndome estremecer. —Sabrán que disfrutamos nuestros últimos momentos. —agarro mis cadera con sus fuertes manos y su erección golpeo fuertemente mi vientre bajo.

Mandé al diablo la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño. Deseaba tener sexo desenfrenado con él, me adueñé de su boca, con pasión y salvajismo tomé el control de la situación, devoré sus labios como cual postre exquisito que es, sus labios eran tan suaves. Sin dejar de besarlo desabroche su camisa y de un tirón los botones rodaron por la pequeña cabina. El sin dejar de besarme se deshizo de mi blusa y después desabrocho mi sostén con maestría, no perdí el tiempo en desaparecer esa prenda de mi cuerpo y tirarla al suelo.

—Me he contenido cuanto he podido. —dijo con voz ronca.

Alcé un poco mis pechos, ofreciéndoselos. —Chúpalos. —ordene, mi excitación estaba a mil.

La mandíbula de Edward se endureció al oír las palabras lascivas que salieron de mi boca. Tomó con sus grandes manos mis dos pechos juntos e inclino su boca hacia ellos. Inmediatamente su lengua se dirigió hacia uno de mis duros pezones, su cálido aliento hizo que mis pechos se erguieran aun mas, su mano izquierda acaricio mi otro pecho, pasando el pulgar sobre la aureola. Cuando por fin introdujo el pezón en su boca y lo chupo gemí y el fue incapaz de detener el gruñido que se le escapo. Chupaba enloquecido mis pechos, como si no pudiese saciarse de ellos, devoro uno a uno mis senos, como si de algo vital se tratara. No pude más y enrede mis dedos en sus cobrizos cabellos mientras gemía sin parar. El succionaba y mordisqueaba mi pezón mientras que con su otra mano pellizcaba y retorcía mi otro pecho.

Gemí. Grité. Lloriqueé.

Todo lo que Edward estaba haciendo era perfecto, estaba logrando que tocara en cielo con las manos. La erección de él ahora era más dura y golpeteaba constantemente mi pelvis cada vez que movíamos nuestras caderas. —Sigue, Edward. Dame más. —lo alenté mientras mis manos quitaban su camisa para poder acariciar su espalda y torso sin la estorbosa ropa.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres? —dijo con voz patosa mientras dejaba mis pechos y recorría mi oreja con la punta de su lengua.

—Sí, tanto como tú lo quieres también. Pero yo no me reprimo, siempre lucho por lo que quiero… hasta conseguirlo. —respondí con la voz ahogada, entre jadeos.

Alzo mi falda hasta mi cintura y bajo mis bragas hasta mis rodillas, lo ayude para que la prenda se deslizara por mis piernas hasta llegar al suelo. Di gracias a Dios por usar ese día medias a medio muslo.

Mi centro ya estaba húmedo y caliente, llevo sus manos a mi entre pierna. Uno de sus dedos encontró mi pequeño botón de placer.

—Por favor. —le roge en un susurro.

—Por favor, ¿Qué, Bella? Pide y te daré el mundo si así lo quieres. —dijo con la respiración agitada.

—No juegues, no ahora.

Masajeo mi clítoris fuertemente, con ímpetu. Observe que él me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, con su mirada intensa. Mis pezones se erguían y endurecían a un mas. Jadee y gemí cuando sentí que su miembro se endurecía aun mas, el deseo de aparearnos como animales en celo casi me estaba matando.

Dejo mi clítoris y uno de sus hábiles dedos se deslizo por mi cálida hendidura. Mordí mi labio inferior para no gritar.

Sin tener suficiente, introdujo en mi un segundo dedo, mi espalda se arqueo de manera automática.

El orgasmo se acercaba, lo sentía venir, cada vez más y más fuerte. El espiral de mi vientre clamaba por una liberación, me abandone al placer dejando que Edward tuviera el control del acto. Cerré mis ojos y deje que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por el placer.

Aun no terminaba de recuperarme de uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida cuando mi sensible clítoris sintió la punta erecta de su miembro deslizándose por los labios íntimos de mi vagina.

—Hazlo. —ordene.

—Eres mía. —dijo con voz ronca y embistiéndome de una sola estocada con brutalidad. —Nunca te dejare ir.

Dijo mi nombre entre dientes mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Gruñía mientras me follaba, hundiéndose sin piedad en mi centro. —Tu coño se siente tan bien. —dijo entre jadeos. —Me perteneces, Isabella.

Esas palabras bastaron para desenvolver el nuevo espiral que estaba formándose en mi vientre. El clímax fue inminente, fue tan poderoso que me condujo casi hasta la histeria. Sentí como mi centro apretaba fuertemente el miembro de Edward y todo su cuerpo endurecido pronto tendría su liberación. Sus músculos tensos y su yugular hinchada eran esas señales, y no me equivoque, su orgasmo llego con un gruñido audible, sentía su miembro sacudiéndose y derramando su leche caliente dentro de mí.

Ambos tratábamos de normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Su frente estaba pegada con la mía, nuestros sudorosos cuerpos se pegaban uno a otro. De pronto me giro inesperadamente, haciendo que mis manos se aferraran a su asiento, teniendo la vista del majestuoso cielo frente a mí.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu trasero. —susurro a mi oído. Me sorprendí que este hombre me acabara de hacer suya hace unos instantes y de nuevo su miembro estuviera listo, sentí su pene excitado empujando entre la carne de mi trasero. —Tienes un culo maravilloso, tan redondo y dulce. —murmuro mientras una de sus manos atrapaba nuevamente mi clítoris.

Conforme pasaban los segundos el ritmo de su caricia se volvió más apremiante, primero fue suave pero luego más fuerte. Mi cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse involuntariamente contra el suyo mientras gemía sin control.

— ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Follame ya, Edward! —grite.

Presionó más su erección sobre mi hendidura anal y me penetró de una sola estocada, como lo había hecho anteriormente. Mis músculos internos se tensaron al sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo, una fuerte palmada en mi trasero logro que me relajara. Se adentró en mí con profundidad y luego salió de mi cuerpo para embestirme nuevamente.

Nuestros gemidos inundaron la cabina sin importar si nuestros pasajeros escuchaban algo.

Colocó una mano en mi cadera y con la otra busco mi clítoris empapado lo majaseo fuertemente logrando que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre.

Empuje las caderas contra él, disfrutando de la manera en que me estaba enculando. Sus embestidas me hicieron lloriquear mientras mis senos brincaban frenéticamente.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —grite, mi voz sonó tan ronca que no la reconocí como mía, parecía que me estuvieran torturando a muerte.

Sentía su polla entrar y salir dentro de mi carne, él aumentaba la velocidad.

—Esta tan apretada, cariño. Dios mío, tan condenadamente apretada. —repetía una y otra vez.

No pude hacer otra cosa que gemir en voz alta mientras él me conducía nuevamente hacia un inexorable orgasmo.

Me corrí violentamente alzando la voz, su cuerpo entero se volvió extremadamente sensibilizado cuando el orgasmo estalló en mi vientre. El se corrió al mismo tiempo que yo. Gritamos juntos agónicamente.

Saco su manos de mi centro y metió sus dedos en su boca saboreándome

-Tu sabor es delicioso,- murmuró, -tan delicioso como siempre me imaginé que sería.-no pude decir nada por primera vez estaba sin palabras

Ambos sentíamos nuestros cuerpos cansados, caímos al suelo de la cabina, nuestras erráticas respiraciones luchaban por tranquilizarse, me levante haciendo que el ya flácido miembro de Edward saliera de mi cuerpo. Busque mis bragas y me las coloque debajo de mi falta, quite de la silla mi sujetador y me dispuse a colocármelo.

Note que Edward se levantaba y hacia lo mismo que sus prendas de vestir. Nadie dijo nada, no había palabras para describir los acontecimientos, tampoco había arrepentimiento.

Habíamos gozado de una buena dosis de sexo. Por fin, luego de 10 años habría probado su polla, el seria un amante mas de mi gran lista.

—Bella. —me llamo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cabina, me gire hacia él y lo primero que vi fue su torso desnudo, su camisa no tenia botones, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mis labios e ilumino mi rostro. Yo fui la culpable de que esa camisa fuera inservible. —Para mí no fue solo sexo. —dijo leyendo mis pensamientos. —Todo lo que te dije mientras te hacia mía es cierto. —lo mire sorprendida. —Hace 10 años, cuando te encontré con ese chico iba a pedirte que fueras mi novia. —se acerco hacia donde yo estaba y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. — ¿Crees que ya es muy tarde para pedírtelo?

Quite mis manos de entre las suyas de inmediato, ¿tiene que ser una broma? —No puedes estar hablando en serio, eres muy bueno, Edward. Sabes qué puntos tocar y como complacer a una mujer. —lo vi sonreír de lado. —Pero esta mañana te espere media hora mientras follabas con Tanya en tu oficina, y sabes que yo no comparto.

—Tanya es lesbiana. —Oh, oh, eso me dejo con la boca abierta, _¡Yo me desnudo frente a ella!_ Tomo mis manos nuevamente. —Solo fingimos tener sexo, solo somos amigos. Y claro que hablo enserio y quiero demostrártelo. —reí nerviosamente, acaricio mi rostro con una de sus manos y unió nuestros labios en un suave beso. — ¿Entonces…?

—Cena en tu hotel, 8:30. No llegues tarde. —respondí. Me separe de él y tome la perrilla de la puerta, le di una última sonrisa y salí de la cabina.

Quién diría que este sería mi mejor viaje, esta mañana nunca imagine que tendría un _seductor vuelo._

-------------------º------------------º---------------------º------------

Hola bueno no soy muy buena en esto de los lemon apenas estoy aprendiendo espero que les haya gustado besos

Neo reyna Serenity


End file.
